The present invention relates to an underwater audio system.
It is known for divers to desire the use of headphones whilst underwater. These may be for the purpose of receiving instructions or communicating with other divers or personnel on the surface. They may also be desired for other purposes such as listening to music while diving.
A known type of headset for divers includes speakers built into the sides of a standard diving hood. This type of arrangement where the speakers are held next to the diver""s ear is necessary as standard ear-pieces that are inserted in the ear would be forced into the ear by water pressure causing damage to the ear. This known type of arrangement however has disadvantages in the time taken to put the headset on and to remove the headset. This may be important in situations where it is required to quickly remove the headset for safety reasons. For example, it may be necessary to quickly remove the headset if the headset cables become entangled.
The present invention overcomes at least in part some of the aforementioned disadvantages of previous underwater audio systems.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided an underwater audio system characterised by including a frame having at least one water proof speaker mounted thereon and having at least one arm member arranged to slide under a strap of a diver""s mask and be held in place between the strap and the diver""s head.